


Old Magic

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge 2018, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, accidentally married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Apparently, Harry is married to Draco.





	Old Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6. Accidentally married of February Ficlet Challenge 2018. Inspired by a tumblr post about wizards in HP not being quite human.

‘What do you mean we’re married now?!’ Harry didn’t care that he sounded just a little bit hysterical. But he had been drawn here, hadn’t been summoned by any message and that he was content in Draco Malfoy’s company, that was enough to unnerve a person.

‘Just what I said, Potter.’ Draco really had no reason to look that good in his fine robes and still gaunt face, here in front of the Manor gates, where he had come to meet Harry, who still felt ill looking at the place because the memories of what had happened there were still too fresh because it was only barely June now.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘You can’t say we’re suddenly married and continue to call me Potter. We’re a bit past that now, aren’t we?’ He ignored the giddy feeling inside, all he wanted now was to find out how he could have gotten “accidentally” married to Draco Fucking Malfoy.

Who grinned at him and made the giddy feeling wriggle. ‘So you  _ do  _ believe me then,  _ Harry _ ?’ The sound of Harry’s given name from Draco’s mouth was all invitation, a purr of seduction.

Harry felt the urge, the  _ need _ , to gesticulate wildly with his arms. He did. ‘Maybe. But  _ how?  _ Two people do not suddenly find themselves married without both knowing about it!’ He wouldn’t put it past Draco to trick him into marriage without him knowing, but that… didn’t feel quite right.

Draco’s arms were crossed and he really looked too good to be allowed, barely weeks after the end of the war. ‘ _ Old magic _ .’ The words seemed to shimmer in the air between them, thrum in the protective spell around the Malfoy grounds and wake something in the ground, Draco himself seemed to glow, looked momentarily feral and dangerous, like raw magic spun into a person and only barely contained by manners and civilization. ‘My blood is old, as is yours, and I don’t mind keeping to the old ways.’

‘But what?’ Harry was terribly confused.

Draco leaned closer. ‘You’ve both tried to kill me and then saved my ---’

‘I didn’t  _ mean _ to kill you!’ Harry interrupted and the air sparkled between them. 

‘But you were angry enough to cast that spell, were you not?  _ You marked me with your magic.’ _

‘Yes, well… But wouldn’t saving you just have created a life-debt?’ Harry knew all about life-debts and what they could end up doing to those who held them, although he wasn’t sorry about Pettigrew, he wasn’t.

Draco had a hand on his chest. ‘Not together with trying to kill me before, even if that wasn’t your sole intention.’

Harry swallowed. ‘So. We’re married?’

‘Yes.’

Draco’s eyes really were a nice shade of grey and he might have been stirring something inside Harry for longer than he dared admit, even to himself, but his innate gitness had always kept Harry away. But Draco was different now, as was Harry.

‘To each other?’

‘ _ Yes.’ _

Harry grabbed a handful of robes and kissed Draco, not knowing what fuck else to do. Draco kissed back, thankfully, and they landed onto wet grass, Draco on top and magic sang in Harry’s veins and fizzled under his fingertips. 

Harry would think about being married later. Much later. This was enough for now.


End file.
